Heroes United:Mario and Link
by FatxManxMaggot
Summary: After a hard day of work, Mario and Luigi go to the Mushroom Kingdom and encounter some of Nintendo's greatest villains, will Mario triumph alone or will he need help from another great hero?
1. Chapter 1

Mario and Luigi just finished working and were relaxing in their apartment in Brooklyn, later they headed to the Mushroom Kingdom to visit their friends, but what they saw was Bowser taking advantage of the 2 plumbers absence, burning to ashes the house of the Toads, and having his minions kidnap them. Mario enraged about this ran up to Bowser and pounded the great Koopa king but Bowser burned Mario and slashed him, Mario then shot fireballs at Bowser and Bowser used his fiery breath to counter the fireballs, Then a loud –Help me, Mario!- Was heard it was Luigi who was captured by the Wario Bros. Bowser then said –You miserable plumber give up! Or have Wario destroy your wimpy brother's bones!-

Mario thinking about his younger brother's well being gave up, in that instant Mario was left unconscious by Ganondorf's powerful Warlock punch which took the red capped plumber by surprise. Ganondorf said to Bowser – Good…one down another pesky hero to go- Bowser replied -Yes, Ganondorf you, the Wario bros. and my army head on to Hyrule, I'll kill Mario once and for all! Bwahahaha!- Ganondorf opened a portal for easy access to Hyrule.

Mario then stood up half conscious, and ate a mushroom which cured his wounds, Bowser angrily called for his clown copter and headed after Ganondorf and the others to defeat Mario, Mario went after Bowser but Bowser got away, Mario remembered his old Hylian friend Link, Mario knew that in a situation like this Zelda's bodyguard would be of great help, so he used an old feather he had which gave him a cape, Mario hovered with his cape to save up his energy and eventually he got to Hyrule fields in there Mario encountered a Boar riding monster which charged to attack him, Mario jumped on the monster's head breaking his neck and killing it, Mario mounted the boar and thought to himself *this is like riding a fat Yoshi right?* -whaaaaaaa!- Mario shouted as the boar ran at great speed, Mario somehow managed to control the boar and he saw a sign which said "Village of Ordon"


	2. Chapter 2

Mario jumped off the boar and headed to the village of Ordon, where he saw his old friend playing with the village children, Mario went to Link and explained the bizarre occurrences then Link got his green garb, his shield and his sword then they both headed to Hyrule castle to tell Zelda to prepare for an attack but it was too late the castle town was on flames, Mario and Link encountered the Wario bros., Wario attacked Link with such powerful punches that dented his shield, Wario grabbed Link and attacked him with a pile driver leaving Link unconscious, meanwhile Mario was trying to hit Waluigi but he couldn't Waluigi was very skilled at dodging but Mario lucked out and punched him in his nose thus breaking it, when Wario saw blood dripping from his brothers nose he got extremely angry and shouted at Mario –Waaaahhhh! Only I harm Waluigi!- and Wario tried to ram Mario with his elbow but Mario jumped on Wario's head and went to Link to give him a mushroom, Link stood up and said -Its payback time! *insert favorite Link scream*- and Link struck Wario with his blade followed by a punch in the face by Mario which K. Wario.

Then Mario went to the dazed Waluigi and asked him –tell-a me where is my brother before I –a crush your head!- Waluigi replied – All right, all right! Lizard breath said something about a fortress in the desert- Mario asked Link about the dessert and Link replied –It must be Gerudo desert no doubt, follow me Mario- Mario nodded and followed Link, soon both heroes arrived at the fortress and Link said –Great! It's locked! We will have to find a key- Mario replied –Screw a- the key I'm knocking the door down!- Mario pounded the door until it opened, Mario and Link saw Ganondorf and Bowser in the room, Ganondorf clapped and said to Mario –hahahaha! Well, well it seems that the stories about your legendary strength are real, but make no mistake I will kill you now…Bowser finish my enemy off as I will finish yours!- Ganondorf attacked Mario, Mario stomped Ganondorf but Ganondorf countered with a Warlock punch, Mario stood up, punched Ganondorf, and used the Firebrand leaving Ganondorf unconscious, then Mario said -I'm-a go look for Luigi! You take care of Bowser for me- Link kept fighting Bowser, Bowser tried to burn Link but Link blocked Bowser's fiery breath with his shield, Link struck Bowser and Bowser slashed Link after that Bowser tried to ground pound Link but Link dodged and struck Bowser again with his trusty Master Sword, Bowser fell unconscious. Then Mario returned with both Luigi and Princess Zelda which was captured, together Mario,Link,Zelda and Luigi went to castle town, drove out Bowser's and Ganondorf's armies, and freed the prisoner Toads that were jailed, after saying their good-byes Mario and Luigi along with the Toads went to the mushroom kingdom.


End file.
